


PLEASE DONT HURT ME THIS IS A JOKE ALSO MY FRIEND FORCED ME TO (skephalo :, )

by obijuankenobi010



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, skephalo :
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obijuankenobi010/pseuds/obijuankenobi010
Summary: no :)
Relationships: Badboyhalo - Relationship, Skeppy - Relationship
Kudos: 32





	PLEASE DONT HURT ME THIS IS A JOKE ALSO MY FRIEND FORCED ME TO (skephalo :, )

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anyone lol](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anyone+lol).



> PLEASE NOTE: this is 100% a joke! i do not ship skeppy and bbh in any way shape or form, and i think that they're just best friends !!! this was made for my cousin, she really wanted me to make a stupid skephalo fanfic.. anyways i hope you get a laugh out of it, thats what it's made for :-)

One rainy day, Skeppy, also known as that one minecraft youtuber who always yells at everyone, was looking out of his bedroom window. He had just finished filming a video with Badboyhalo, and he couldn't get his mind off of that guy. He was so annoying, but he always managed to make him laugh, or smile. * _And blush,*_ that little voice in his head had jumped in. Skeppy felt his hand hit his head automatically. He had thoughts like this before, so he'd gotten used to hitting his head every time he would think like that. It made him feel so embarrassed. He was sure Bad just thought of him like a friend. ...Well, there were those few time's he'd said some stuff.. but Skeppy was just overthinking that. He was an idot, after all. There was no way he felt the same way. 

Bad laughed a little. That little muffin, always being so.. adorable. Skeppy always made him feel so light. Like a feather floating in the breeze. He laughed again, remembering that one time Skeppy bought him 72 pizzas. It wasn't actually 72 pizzas but wow, it was a lot. That's a story to tell. He checked the time. Darn that little muffin. For the fifth time this week, Bad had been lost in his thoughts, just thinking about Skeppy. But Bad had to think realistically. Skeppy had never been open about his relationships from what he remembers, but he was sure he was into women. And even if Skeppy did like men, he would never like anyone like Bad. Bad was actually bald. Actually. Not just from those muffiny memes. Who wants someone without hair?? ..but Skeppy was the one who convinced him to shave it, and he got payed money for it? ...

A couple idotic days later Skeppy was bugging Bad to play bedwars with him. As usual, Bad was speculating that Skeppy was trying to troll him, which he was probably right. Reluctantly, he said yes and it was just a normal round of bedwars. Until Skeppy slipped up. "FffffUCKK" he fricking screeched louder than a parakeet. 

"SKEPPY DONT SAY THAT," Bad gasped quickly, "THAT IS A NAUGHTY WORD YOU MUFFIN"

"BAD I DIDNT MEAN TO SAY IT I JUST FELL INTO THE VOID"

"IT DOESNT MATTER IF IT WAS AN ACCIDENT OR NOT"

"YES IT DOES BAD"

"NO IT DOESNT"

"..."

"..."

"User has left your channel"

"BADDDD STOP NO!!" Skeppy screamed. "Dudee,,, he's so sensitive.." He mumbled and then closed Teamspeak. 

A few hours later, Bad texted Skeppy saying sorry. It was a stupid little paragraph, and he laughed while reading it. He replied, "Bad, it's fine."  
  
"It is?" He replied. Usually Skeppy was super mad at him every time he ragequit out of the ts but this time was weird. Or maybe it wasn't? Bad felt weird. This was all stupid and unusual. 

"Yeah bad, whats been with you recently? You've been acting all weird all week." 

"What do you mean?" Bad responded quickly, breathing heavily. He didn't know how to react. 

"Well, it kinda seems like you're hiding something from me." Skeppy saw the 'Read' message on his phone. Why would Bad leave him on read?

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i'm going to be adding to this eventually, if you enjoy it or want more, or if my cousin wants it, so just comment if you like it or if you think anythings wrong, etc. again, i do not ship them in any way. if you want more of my other fics just comment and if i find the motivation and time i'll get to it. thank you!! goodbye <3


End file.
